


深夜药店（四）

by HuoGuo5



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuoGuo5/pseuds/HuoGuo5
Kudos: 6





	深夜药店（四）

王一博看着肖战微启的唇被湿润的舌尖又一次舔过，终于控制不住一手环住肖战的腰，另一手摁着他的头，将人死死箍在自己怀中，唇齿相贴，舌头扫过对方口腔的每一处。肖战挣扎着想退，却越是扭动越被王一博用力禁锢住，俩人唇舌抵死纠缠，吸吮着对方的津液，肖战来不及吞下的就这么顺着嘴角留下来，在内室的暖光灯下闪着微弱的亮光......

俩人拥吻了许久，感觉能汲取的氧气越来越少，胸腔都开始被挤压的疼痛，王一博稍稍放开肖战，额头抵住对方的，短而粗的喘息片刻，修长的手指撩开睡衣下摆，刚刚抚上腰侧滑腻的肌肤，就被肖战伸手挡住，仔细感知的话，那只手还在颤抖。“一博，你……你停下，你帮我去拿抑制剂……好不好？我……之前都是……都是靠抑制剂的……”

王一博闻言眼神暗了一瞬，单手将肖战的双手抓住，反剪在头顶，低头轻轻吻啄着唇下小痣，舌尖时不时地探出舔过肖战的嘴角。

单纯而又色情。

“你到底听到没有！……啊……”强行撑着一口气想表达质问的语气瞬间变得娇嗔。

空出的大手挑开睡裤的松紧带，握住已经苏醒微微抬头的欲望，缓缓撸动，带有薄茧的指端抚过流着清液的铃口，酥麻的快感如电流般传过四肢百骸。

王一博看着拢在自己身下的人，他的快感都是自己给予的。嘴角微微挑起，诱哄得话语低声响起：“你是要抑制剂，还是要我。嗯？”

“啊……嗯……”肖战急促地喘息，情热已经将他的脑子烧的一塌糊涂，根本听不清眼前人在说什么，只能感觉到自己身体的中心被这个人把控着，微热的气流随着张合的唇喷在尤其敏感的耳尖，四肢瞬间酥软，身后更是空虚的要命。

“你是要我，还是要我？”

“战哥，我敬爱的战哥。”

尾音落下，王一博将收敛的信息素瞬间释放，手上撸动的速度加快。在封闭的空间里，Alpha的信息素对于Omega来说相当于药性最烈的催情剂，对于发情期的O就更是死路一条，他们骨子里天生带有对A臣服的基因。Omega是不能拒绝他的Alpha的，这是自然本能。

“我要你！一博，我要你！”尖锐的尾调带上了一丝哭腔，快感集中堆积在小腹下爆发，白色的精液喷洒在王一博手中，其中一两滴溅在了他那精致的下颌，又纯又欲，肖战莫名的有些负罪感，感觉自己就像勾引未成年犯错的“失足人员”。虽然王一博已经成年了，虽然自己也不是“失足人员”。正在胡思乱想之际，就被翻了个面，听身后的王一博道，“听说第一次最好用后入位，而且一定要做好扩张。我是第一次，你也应该是第一次。”

“什么叫你是第一次，我也应该是第一次啊？”肖战感觉身为年上有被冒犯到。“还有，你从哪听说这乱七八糟的东西？”

“从第一次进来这家药店，我就学习这方面的知识了。”

“唔……小流氓。”肖战无语，我把你当弟弟，你竟然想上我？！

王一博慢慢把手指送入小穴，层层叠叠的媚肉吸附上来，争先恐后地舔舐着指节，他难以想象如果把自己的放进去那该是多么销魂蚀骨的滋味。王一博额头渗出滴滴汗液，艰难仔细地开拓，虽说Omega的后穴天生就是适应Alpha的存在，但他还是不想伤了他分毫。

温热的指尖渐渐沾染上肖战的体液，变得湿滑，一刻不停的向着小点进军。“嗯……嗯啊……停下、停……”Omega在发情期中十分敏感，这样的刺激更是难以消受，不一会儿，刚刚射过的欲望又有了抬头的趋势。

“呼…呼…嗯啊……”肖战全身轻颤，张口呼气，眼尾泛红被逼出生理性眼泪，见状王一博再也忍不住，指尖摸了摸烂软的穴口，拉下裤子，长腿蹬了几下就将长裤踢脱在地，紫红色巨物从CK内裤边缘跳脱出来，覆上肖战的身子，急不可耐的抵上他的大腿根，温度竟比肖战因情热而滚烫的体温还要热上几分。

“战哥，你、你放松，腿再张开点儿。”堪堪进去了头部，王一博再也动弹不得，“明明已经扩张了，还是发情期，怎么还这么紧。”咬牙承受的肖战破口大骂：“自己的玩意儿什么尺寸你TM心里没点数？！”

王一博没了声息，默默地用双臂撑在肖战身体两侧，膝盖顶着肖战的大腿根，慢且坚定的往里挤，深深地进，浅浅地出。僵持了十几分钟，王一博总算把自己完全送了进去。

从未感受过的紧致与湿热，怀中还是自己喜欢的人，王一博心里感觉甜甜涨涨的，就好像把一个珍贵至极的宝贝小心翼翼地放置在自己的心房里，那么欢欣，那么重。他俯下身一遍又一遍的亲吻着肖战的后颈，手寻到对方的，然后十指紧扣，努力地感知着现下已属于自己的人。肖战被王一博勾起情潮，后穴分泌出汩汩肠液，酥麻的感觉又占据全身，肖战情意也开始一波波涌动，他放软了身体，“王一博……你动一动啊。”

顾及对方是第一次，本想着按照学习的理论知识，什么“九浅一深”实践的，但肖战哽咽出的话就像破开封印野兽的咒语，王一博直接大开大合地操弄起来，每一次都是整根拔出再齐根没入，肖战被顶的向前扑去，被王一博拽回来，用手臂死死锁住腰间，动弹不得，只有臀肉被撞击出一波波的肉浪。穴口已经被搞的烂软，流出许多的汁水，沾湿两人的大腿，一片泥泞。

王一博滴落的汗打湿了肖战的后背，粗壮的茎身在柔软紧致的后穴中挞伐，忽的撞到了一条更加湿软的小缝，王一博知道那是什么，他调节角度，几下就撞了进去，肖战感觉一阵剧痛，好像腹腔都要被撑破了，万分惊惧的从情欲中挣脱出来，“出去！王一博！那里不能碰！”王一博双臂用力环住肖战，喘息着说：“我不射进去，肖战。你相信我！”王一博在生殖腔里操干了几十下，流出来的水从穴口被挤压的噗呲作响，酥酥麻麻的快感自肖战尾椎蔓延到大脑皮层，肠肉收缩争先恐后的包裹住热烫粗大的茎身，王一博抱紧肖战，牙齿咬上他后颈腺体，注入Alpha信息素，肖战爽的绷紧脚尖，茎身再次射出斑驳白液，生殖腔浇下一大股暖流，到达Omega发情期真正的高潮。王一博快速挺动十几下，猛地抽出，用手撸动欲望，将热烫的白色浊液喷洒在肖战线条完美的背臀上。

俩人呼吸深重，胸膛起起伏伏，久久不能平静，完成了一次临时标记。

TBC.


End file.
